equestria_at_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Community Created Characters
This page is for the community to contribute lore about characters, including generals and ministers (not including key political leaders and existing characters from the MLP TV series). Artists design intentions, comics canon, popular fanon, and major / horseworder canon is all welcome. Griffonia Archon Eros VII Eros is an old Griffon approaching his early hundreds. He was raised while the Empire was still intact and more or less at the height of its power. He joined the priesthood at an early age and has since been a faithful servant of both the Empire and the Griffon Gods. He fought against the Revolutionaries, was responsible for saving the young Grover V when the Revolution actually happened, In the following years he came to detest the Nobility, for in his eyes they were responsible for everything wrong with the Empire. He's not a populist because he loves the people, he's a populist because he hates the nobility. Archon Erion XII Erion is a rather eccentric Griffon. He'd be a better politician than an Archon, and he's both the youngest and most sociopathic of the three Archons. He often goes against the doctrines of the Eyrite Archonate, but at the same time is a convinced and fanatical zealot, which is why the Duchess in her path has no trouble creating her own version of the Eyrite Archonate in Griffenheim if she becomes regent. Archon Proteus III While Erion would make a good politician, Proteus would make an excellent Knight. He's jovial, friendly, vicious in combat but quick to forgive and forget. Unless you're undead, a daemon or a Maarite, in which case he's probably going to try strangling you with his bare claws. He is in his sixties, but can still fight alongside the best of them, and is well loved by both the various Knightly Orders and the commoners. His priests on the other hand think he's a rather incompetent Archon who constantly forgoes hit duties to go and pretend to be a Knight. He is indeed rather good at killing things, but not very good at keeping a country together. Duchess Gabriela Eagleclaw The Duchess of Strawberry is the cousin of Grover V, and is roughly the same age as him. The Emperor, being sickly as he is, never got out that much and was more or less raised in a vicious court. He had exactly one friend: Gabriella. All her actions after Grover's death are to honour her dead friend and cousin. She was always there for him and the two stayed friends for most of their adult lives. The real split between Archon Eros and Gabriella comes from her old belief that Eros is trying to manipulate her cousin behind the scenes. That belief was completely correct. Yet Eros was not manipulating him for personal gain, he was trying to do it for the benefit of the Empire and making Grover V a better ruler. But Gabriella sees Eros as nothing more than a brute and the two loathe each other. Prelate Ludwig Ebonwing Ludwig Ebonwing has existed since Maar first emerged. At this point, he is more or less an extension of Maar Himself, a flesh puppet filled with magical energies. Of course, he has a personality, but if Maar were to somehow enter the material world he'd cease to exist as he is naught but a fragment of Him. The only reason why Ebonwing has gotten away with the things he did was because Proteus was incompetent at being a Priest. Equestria Character 1 Use 96px width portraits Character 2 Use 96px width portraits Character 3 Use 96px width portraits Category:Background Info